


Разговор по душам

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reformed Brock Rumlow, Shovel Talk, Threats of Explicit Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: На заявку в жж-соо:Киноверсия Марвел, Стив/кто-то на выбор автора, ужасающая напутственная речь Баки Барнса
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Разговор по душам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304647) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Привет, — сказал Баки, догнав повернувшего за угол Брока.

— Привет, — отозвался Брок, едва заметно напрягшись. Баки смотрел на него так, что все инстинкты вопили, требуя сорваться с места и бежать к чертям.

— Итак. Ты со Стивом.

— Ага. Наверное, это значит, что мы с тобой теперь будем чаще общаться. — Баки продолжал смотреть. Существовало мало людей, способных одним взглядом заставить Брока передернуться. — Я имею в виду, я рад, что мы выяснили всё… ну знаешь.

Баки одарил его пугающей ухмылкой.  
— Что значат небольшие пытки и промывание мозгов промеж друзей?

Брок побелел.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — добавил Баки, наклонив голову. — Мы оба исправились, оба теперь на правильной стороне.

— Да. Я знаю, что обязан Стиву за второй шанс, — осторожно произнес Брок.

— Ну да, Стив именно такой человек. Смотрит на тебя и видит в тебе лучшее. Видит того, кем ты можешь быть, а не того, кто его предал.

— Именно поэтому я никогда больше его не предам, — сказал Брок. Он не был идиотом. Он знал, куда клонится этот разговор.

— Я знаю. Потому что Стив видит в тебе хорошее. Но знаешь, что я вижу?

Брок покачал головой.

— Я вижу тебя привязанным к стулу твоими собственными кишками. Я вижу части твоего тела оторванными и пришитыми обратно в неправильном порядке, особенно ту часть тела, которой ты дорожишь больше всего. Я вижу тебя прибитым к стене гвоздем в твоем языке. Я вижу, как расплавленный металл течет туда, куда он никогда не должен попадать. Я знаю, что тебя пугали медики Гидры, Брок. Все те тесты на боль и заживление на мне, за которыми тебе приходилось наблюдать. Но у меня куда более богатое воображение, чем у них. Я годами буду поддерживать в тебе жизнь, но тебе будет куда хуже, чем было мне.

Брок судорожно сглотнул и усилием воли заставил себя не трястись. Нельзя просто так взять и начать встречаться с Капитаном Америкой, если ты не в состоянии перетерпеть немного адского ужаса. Исходящего от сверхсильного убийцы. Смотрящего на тебя как на добычу.  
— Как я уже сказал, я никогда больше не предам Стива.

Баки прищурился, затем расслабил мышцы лица, улыбнулся и хлопнул Брока по плечу.  
— Я рад это слышать, приятель.  
Он ушел, как будто ничего не произошло.

Брок прислонился к стене и попытался восстановить дыхание.


End file.
